It Wasn't The Vodka, It was the Lonliness
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: Prussia doesn't feel like going out drinking one night, so he goes to relax in the conference room alone. But who else is there? None other than Russia. What happens when he asks him to have a drink with him? LEMONS, RussiaxPrussia, Oneshot, smut, Love


**Hey~ So this is my second favourite pairing (first is Spamano) and really, there aren't too many fics for RussiaxPrussa :/ so I wrote a rather sexy one ;) **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia...yea, don't own that shyte**

**WARNING: Mega lemons yo w **

**What if I can't forget you? **

* * *

While all the other countries were out drinking and having a good time, Russia of course stayed behind. He never got along with everyone else, for obvious reasons.

The blonde took a seat back in the conference room. He liked how it was empty and quiet, opposed to the usual crowded room full of ignorant yelling.

Russia sighed. "Another night alone." He spoke with his strong accent.

It was times like these when Russia could stop smiling. He wasn't around anyone; he had no one to impress. Smiling was Russia's way of saying 'no matter how bad I am, at least I can smile'.

He thought maybe it would stop driving the others away, but no one seemed to come any closer despite his sweet smile.

He always felt so much better when he stopped smiling, his facial muscles would stop aching. The blonde's expression was now that of someone who was cold on the inside. It was like a scowl, just ten times the hatred.

Russia kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back in the comfortable office chair.

* * *

The Russian was soon snapped out of his relaxed state when he heard the door to the big room swing open.

To his surprise, in walked none other than Prussia.

The snowy haired albino didn't even notice Russia there until he walked over to the seat that was occupied.

Apparently Prussia planned on sitting there. Instead, he made a face that was a mixture between curiosity and anger.

Prussia took the seat across from Russia, proceeding to lean forward and stare at the pale blonde in question.

Russia was just as confused at the other. What was Prussia doing here?

"You're not smiling?" Prussia broke the silence, his voice echoing off the walls.

Russia finally realized that in fact he wasn't, and he tried to, but his facial muscles didn't want to budge so quickly.

"So?" If he couldn't smile, at least he could use his pleasant voice.

Prussia smirked. "You don't have to use that fake shit on me. It must be really annoying to be like that all day."

Russia got the jist; he wasn't fooling this man. So he let his voice drop back down to his normal monotone, sultry voice. But of course his accent was still there.

"Now that that's settled; vwhat are you doing here?" Russia asked, removing his boot-clad feet from the table.

"Didn't feel like going out tonight."

"You didn't feel like drinking?"

Prussia chuckled. "No not that, I really do wanna drink actually."

Russia smirked. "Come vwith me."

The light blonde stood up from his seat and motioned for Prussia to follow him.

* * *

They arrived at what looked to be Russia's home.

Russia had brought Prussia over to the dining room, instructing him to sit down.

Prussia did so as he watched the other man rummage through a cabinet full of different sized bottles.

The scarf-clad male pulled out a large clear glass bottle of vodka and two drinking glasses. He slammed the vodka bottle down on the table, and lightly sat the glasses down.

Prussia watched as Russia filled them both with the clear liquid and proceeded to sit one in front of the albino.

"What's this for?" Prussia asked, glaring into the liquid as if it had done something horrid to him.

Russia chuckled. "Oh, vwell you said you vwanted to drink, so I thought I'd give you some of my favourite vodka. Is that a problem?"

"Hmm…" Prussia half growled, cautiously taking a sip of the alcohol.

It didn't seem to be poisoned.

"To answer your question, no there isn't a problem. It's just I don't see why you're having a drink with me. I thought you hated me."

Russia's smirk grew. "Contrary to your belief, my dear Gilbert…"

The blonde stood, placing his left hand on the albino's chin to pull him closer.

"I'm infatuated with you."

Prussia's blood ran cold.

"C-c'mon, you're joking." He gave a nervous chuckle, trying to avoid eye contact with the purple eyes above him.

"I don't joke. Now let me ask you a question." Russia's tone was as serious as ever, it ran chills up the other man's spine.

Prussia only nodded slightly.

"Now that you've had you're drink, would mind having a good fuck before you go?"

Part of Prussia wanted to knock this idiot out for even asking. The other part, well, was curious.

Again, Prussia only nodded in agreement.

* * *

Prussia was still wondering how he got into this. He was naked, on his hands and knees, and waiting for the man behind him to get done stripping.

Prussia had never indulged in sex before. It never even crossed his mind to have sexual relations with anyone, especially not Russia.

But here he was, bending over and waiting.

"I feel so very un-awesome right now…" Prussia mumbled, getting tired of waiting.

Russia chuckled and was finally done undressing. He got in front of the albino and placed a kiss on his lips. Nice and proper.

Prussia glared at Russia.

"Vwhat? It was just a kiss, don't get so mad now Gilbert."

"No, it's not that. Your scarf is still on." He motion to the strip of fabric around the blonde's neck.

"Oh…" Russia glanced away. "I'm not sure you'd like to see under it."

Prussia frowned. "It doesn't matter, I just want to see all of you." He reached out, tugging at the fabric.

Russia closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

He was surprised not to hear any comments. He reopened his eyes to see Prussia, rather admiring his neck.

"Scars huh? Lots of scars. What're these from?" Prussia asked, running his red eyes over the blemished skin.

Russia smiled his fake smile. "Suicide attempts."

Prussia's eyes shot open.

Russia could tell he was wanting to know why. "I get lonely. So very lonely." He caressed Prussia's snow white hair, and smiled tenderly.

"I'll stay with you"

The bittersweet words echoed through Russia's ears charmingly. They brought slight warmth to his usually chilled heart.

Russia smiled, a real smile. It was tender, and gentle.

Unlike any expression he's ever made.

He leaned over the pale man below him and hugged him tightly from behind. "Thank you…Gilbert…"

Prussia blushed at the informal use of his human name, and went to turn around but was interrupted by a gently kiss being placed on his lower back.

He shivered, and tried to keep still, feeling the warm (surprisingly smooth) lips of Russia trailing down his spine and even further to the beginning of his thigh.

Prussia exhaled heavily as he felt the other nation stop. Apparently he had been holding his breath.

He peaked behind him, giving Russia questioning eyes.

The pale blonde nodded slightly, leaning off of Prussia. "Turn this vway, so I can see your face."

Prussia blushes a very light pink, complying and turning to face the Russian.

Once in a laying down, yet still slightly sitting up position, Russia gently grabbed hold of Prussia's left thigh.

Although gentle, Prussia was still afraid he was going to be hurt. Maybe bruised or a broken bone.

Russia could see the tiny glint of fear in the albino's eyes. He frowned, feeling a bit hurt.

He leaned over and kissed Prussia on the corner of the mouth, trailing his lips over Prussia's jaw to place a small kiss on his ear. "I won't hurt you…not in any way intentional, of course."

Prussia could sense the honesty. So he felt reassured and leaned back more, showing Russia he could do what he wanted.

He wanted to feel comfortable with Russia, to do things and not worry about the littlest things. He wanted to let go and finally give himself to someone, while equally enjoying it.

Russia noticed that Prussia's breathing was steady now, and that meant he wasn't as nervous or scared.

So he proceeded.

Russia took hold of the pale thigh again, closing his eyes and bringing his lips to it. He kisses it softly, ever so softly. Like his lips were ghosting over it, making chill-bumps rise. And so he started trailing those air-like kisses up Prussia's thigh, stopping at his groin.

As he was about to reach for Prussia's manhood, the albino himself grabbed Russia's hand and stopped him.

Russia raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

Prussia looked down; Russia's wrist still in his grip.

"I….don't want you to touch me that way…not there." He blushes, not making eye contact.

This only confused Russia further. "Vwat are you talking about Gilbert?"

Prussia sighed, guiding Russia's hand lower.

Russia felt his palm lightly touch against Prussia's backside.

Prussia finally looked at Russia again. "I only want you to connect with me…no other way but that."

Russia's eyes widened, and he smiled sweetly.

He settled himself between Prussia's thighs, leaning over to takes his lips into a loving embrace with his own.

"Of course, my Prussiya."

Prussia nodded, a bit star-struck from the kiss still. He leaned back completely and relaxed himself.

As he was mentally preparing himself, he felt a large, yet soft hand caress his own. He smiled and held Russia's hand.

Prussia had never felt so loved in his life.

With his other hand, Russia steadied himself by gently grabbing hold of the albino's pale white hips.

Despite this being his first time, Prussia was completely relaxed. He was ready for this, he wanted it.

Russia pressed his manhood against Prussia's virgin entrance, pressing against firmly.

To his surprise, he began to feel himself slip in.

Prussia clenched his muscles, but only to an extent. It wasn't too uncomfortable. It was more of just a dull throbbing. He could handle that easily.

Russia could tell that albino nation was doing fine, which is why he didn't bother to ask. Also, words would have ruined the sensuality of the moment.

The only sounds in the room were the crackling fireplace, soft mewls and heavy breaths from Prussia, and grunts from Russia.

Once Russia had his entire 11 and a quarter inches inside of Prussia, he looked down at said man for signs of pain or discomfort.

To his surprise, yet satisfaction, Prussia was indeed not in pain. His head was tipped back, his mouth slightly agape, and he was making soft noises of pleasure.

Russia chuckled lowly. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Gilbert…I'm happy you're letting me make love to you."

Instead of waiting for a response, Russia went ahead with his thrusts, going fast, yet being careful as to Prussia's insides were sensitive.

Prussia started clenching and un-clenching his anal muscles around Russia, feeling his manhood inch by inch as it pounded in and out of his abused rectum.

The massaging sensation coming from the pulsating of the Prussian's insides were making Russia moan and hiss a bit loudly, enjoying the sweet pleasure.

Russia began to get lost in the feeling, so he was now blindly thrusting, accidentally hitting Prussia's prostate harshly.

Prussia's head shot forward and moaned loudly, clenching his fists tightly. His backside felt so incredibly good at that moment. So good in fact, that he kept whining, wanting that feeling back.

Russia took notice in this, feeling around inside Prussia for the spot he had previously hit.

It took about a good 5 minutes of prodding around and Prussia practically salivating from pleasure until Russia hit that spot again.

Prussia moaned airily, almost a gasp. It felt so good he couldn't even get himself to moan verbally.

That is, until Russia repeatedly rammed into it. Those airy moans became loud, and low pitched grunts followed by moans of pure sultry and erotic pleasure.

The harder he hit Prussia's prostate, the tighter the muscles around Russia's dick clenched. The tightness and pulsation of Prussia's insides were deeming to be too much for the Russian.

He moaned loudly, taking hold of Prussia's hips and roughly holding them to his own. His cock stabbed right into the albino's prostate, as he shot his warm cum onto it.

Prussia's eyes shot open so wide it almost hurt. He felt the hard spurt of cum jab into his prostate, over-flowing his rectum and spilling out. He collapsed backwards, moaning and panting harshly. He followed the Russia's actions; cumming hard.

Russia pulled out of Prussia gently, watched a stream of his own bodily fluid drip out of the slightly stretched hole.

He suddenly felt fatigued, gently laying on top of the Prussian, nuzzling him softly with his cheek.

Prussia kisses Russia on the nose, leaning on his chest.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Russia chuckled, stroking the other man's snowy white locks of hair.

Prussia smiled softly. "Ja, immensely…."

* * *

**Hehe, hoped you liked it :D Reviews are so aprreciated! **


End file.
